<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loved by itsellebitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721042">Loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch'>itsellebitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, References to Depression, Vaginal Fingering, softboi!bucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N has been having depressive episodes and hasn’t been looking after herself well. Bucky returns from a mission to find her unfortunate state. He joins her in bed and provides some much-needed comfort to help her feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow me on tumblr! @its-elle-bitch</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a hard couple of weeks for you. Dealing with a depressive episode always was. Thankfully they have become a rarity but they don't become any easier. Your normal bright, colourful and exciting life has become grey, dull, and predictable. What made it harder this time was the fact there was no reason. No event or occurrence you could blame this on. It just happened. That simple fact seemed to make everything so much more difficult to deal with.</p><p>It had been hard to get out of bed lately, it was also hard to get back in it. Knowing the loud and seemingly endless thoughts it would bring to the forefront of your mind. No matter how much further you burrowed into the tangled mess of pillows and sheets. Your thoughts only seemed to get louder. There was no escaping them.</p><p>The overwhelming sense of dread mixed with self-doubt had been plaguing you all day. None of your motivational techniques worked today. You couldn't seem to escape that dark place in your head. So today you had given in to them, crawling back into the bed. Telling yourself that you would try again tomorrow.</p><p>“Baby? I’m home!”</p><p>The familiar and warm voice calls out to you, gracefully pulling you from your thoughts. The days had all blurred into one, you had no concept of time as of late. You had forgotten Bucky was coming home today. Your face grew a small watery smile. Nose tickling and vision becoming blurry as relief washed over you like cold water.</p><p>Bucky was home and he had the ability to make everything good again.</p><p>“Honey are you in..?” Bucky stopped as he took in your figure. With no words necessary Bucky knew. He dropped his bags, pressed the door closed with his foot. As he was shedding his clothing, Bucky felt thankful he decided to clean up at the compound after the debriefing. Carefully he pulled back the covers and lowered himself to join you.</p><p>Wrapping his arms around your middle, pulling you closer to his chest gently. He pressed soft kisses to the side of your head and temple. Whispering sweet words to you as you feel your heart flutter and your mind begins to clear. Gripping onto his hands and pulling them up to your lips, kissing his warm skin. Mindful of the healing cuts and small bruises.</p><p>“You need me, honey?” Bucky asked huskily, breath tickling the shell of your ear. You nodded simply, giving yourself to him. Letting him do what he did best and make it all go away. Bucky pulled a hand from your grasp, gripping your jaw and guiding your face towards his. He pressed his lips against yours in an open-mouthed, heart-stopping, and passionate kiss.</p><p>Moaning into his mouth as his hands began to wander, caressing your skin and trailing down your body. Surprisingly warm metal fingers dipped into your panties, edging closer to the place you needed them most. A small whine escapes your throat as his fingers completely skip over the desired part. Only leaving teasing and soft touches around your thighs and mound. Bucking your hips slightly to send your lover a sign to cease teasing.</p><p>He chuckled quietly against your lips, tugging a smile from you. “Stop it,” you told him, a giggle following. Pulling his face away from yours he studied you, making you feel completely bare against him. Bucky took in your features with a dopey smile and loving stare. Your favorite expression of his, one that makes you feel all warm and glowy inside. One that sends thousands of imaginary butterflies in your stomach to flight. One that makes you forget.</p><p>Bucky dips his head once again, kissing, biting, and licking his way down your shoulder. You feel his fingers finally reach the place they are meant to go. Gently rubbing against your folds, coating his fingers in your essence before pushing two of them into you. You let your head fall back in pleasure as you let out a sigh. You tangled your fingers in his dark locks. Twisting and tugging in accordance with the immeasurable feelings his fingers are giving you.</p><p>“You're so good for me baby. No one is as perfect for me as you are.” He mumbles softly against the delicate skin of your neck, the top of his head pushing your chin back. So he can cover more of you in his kisses. Steadily increasing his pace, you let out a high-pitched whine as he curled his fingers just right. Bushing them up against that spot for you so perfectly.</p><p>“James” you sighed out, overwhelmed with the pleasure he was giving you. “I’m so close honey”</p><p>“Cum for me when you're ready baby.” He whispered in your ear, driving his fingers deeper into you. Your legs began to tremble and your arms were shaking as you moved them to wrap around Bucky’s back. Digging your fingernails into his skin and squeezing your eyes shut tight, you let go. Letting out a moan as you felt your orgasm wash over you. Smiling at the indescribable feelings only Bucky was able to give you.</p><p>Your chest was heaving as you came back down to earth, you pressed light kisses to Bucky’s shoulder. Gently pecking at the scarred skin as it connects to his arm. Bucky lifted his head up to yours brandishing his signature dopey grin. Brushing your nose against his, nuzzling him you felt your eyes become teary once more.</p><p>After so long, you finally knew what everyone was talking about.</p><p>You were loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>